Dear Diary
by TribeGeneral65
Summary: Kurt begins his life at Dalton, and Burt is there being awesome to help.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The quoted song comes from Rogers and Hammerstein's "Carousel." The story takes place in the context of "Special Education," so there are potential spoilers up until that point. I'm not quite sure from watching the show, but in this story, Dalton is a boarding school of sorts, so Kurt is moving there to stay during the week.

**Dear Diary**

Burt could tell his son was on edge that morning as they drove to register him for the first day at Dalton Academy. Given everything that had happened in the past few days, he expected Kurt would be relieved knowing he was going to a safe place, but he also knew his son better than to think a change of scenery would be enough to heal wounds accumulated over his entire academic career. In his typical selfless fashion, Kurt had spent much of the previous night worrying about his New Directions friends who he would be leaving behind and maybe eventually competing against. Burt had tried to reassure him that his friends understood why he was leaving and that they would still support him, but a father knows when his advice won't be enough to quiet a son's disturbed conscience, so he got out of the way to let Kurt pack.

"At least you won't spend as much time picking out your clothes every morning now, kiddo," said Burt, trying to ease the tension. Kurt smiled half-heartedly; he was already feeling a bit out of place in the stiff and slightly tacky Dalton blazer.

"Maybe not, but now poor Carole will have to dress you all by herself, and I don't know if one person can handle that alone," teased Kurt.

"I'm sure she'll miss the back-up," Burt tried to chuckle. "We'll all miss you, Kurt," he said, glancing over at his son in the passenger seat. This was one of those days when Kurt still looked like a small child to him, like he needed his father there to lead him on, like the world was simply too much for such a fragile boy to handle. But deep down Burt knew his son was stronger than he had ever given him credit for, and that even on the days when he looked his smallest and weakest, he was a bigger man than almost anyone Burt had ever met.

"I'll be back on the weekends, you know, Dad" said Kurt. He was trying his best not to let himself fall apart from the thought of leaving his still-recovering dad behind. "I really can't thank you enough for letting me go to Dalton and for giving up your honeymoon trip. I can't really explain how McKinley makes me feel now, but I…I just couldn't keep living like that."

"I won't pretend I know how it feels, Kurt. God knows I've tried but I just make myself too angry thinking about how they treated you. But I understand that when you say you need to get out, it must be 10 times worse than anyone else would have stood for. I'm proud of you for being you, I just wish it was easier," said Burt with a reassuring look toward Kurt as he patted the boy's shoulder.

Kurt smiled back at his father, barely managing to keep his eyes from streaming tears down his cheeks. He didn't know what he would do without his dad. The heart attack was the scariest thing that he had ever experienced. In a secret part of his soul he had pleaded with the universe that night in the hospital that he would endure a hundred, a thousand years of Karofsky and all the rest if only his dad would get better.

"Thanks, Dad. Really" was all he managed to say, but they had said enough to each other without words that both understood.

"I almost forgot," said Burt as they neared the exit for Westerville and Dalton. "We all got you something for your first day." He reached between the seats and pulled up a small black leather-bound notebook. "It's a diary so you can keep track of all your new friends and adventures so you'll remember to tell us the details when you visit. I even picked it out myself—well, Carole helped a bit too…"

"It's wonderful, Dad! That was so thoughtful." Kurt opened the diary. Inside was a photo of him, Burt, Carole, and Finn from the wedding. His new family. He smiled again, remembering how amazing the whole event turned out, and how shocked he was by Finn's performance to him. 'My, how things have changed between us!' thought Kurt, still somewhat in disbelief at all that had transpired since his desperately futile crush on Finn.

"Check out the first entry," suggested Burt.

Kurt felt the tears welling up again as he recognized the quote his father had written in his strong, somewhat messy handwriting on the first page:

_When you walk through a storm,  
Hold your head up high,  
And don't be afraid of the dark,  
At the end of the storm is a golden sky.  
And the sweet silver song of a lark.  
Walk on through the wind,  
Walk on through the rain,  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown,  
Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart,  
And you'll never walk alone.  
You'll never walk alone._

_Good luck at Dalton, Kurt! We know you'll make us proud; you always do!_

_Love Dad, Carole, and Finn_

"That was one of Mom's favorite songs," said Kurt quietly, thinking of her sweet voice softly singing it to him as a lullaby. It comforted him now as it always had, and then he remembered Blaine's single word of hope—"Courage." Everything seemed ok then, for the first time in a long time. Dalton was going to be his refuge, Blaine would be there to be his friend, and the Neanderthals of McKinley would be miles away.

"Well, I guess this is your stop. Call and let us know how your first day goes! Love you, Kurt" said Burt as he hugged Kurt across the front seats.

"Love you too, Dad, and thanks, for everything."

"You bet, kiddo. Now hurry or you'll be late!" Burt was in no hurry. He never wanted to leave his son alone again in a world that had been so cruel. But he had to trust that this was best for Kurt, that this time things would work out. He hummed along with the radio on his way back home to take his mind off things, occasionally chuckling as he thought of what his far more talented son would think of his attempted vocalizations.

Kurt meanwhile strode up the grey stone stairs and pulled the polished brass handle to open the heavy oak doors to the main hall of Dalton Academy. He sighed when he got in and saw nothing but a sea of navy blue blazers; everyone exactly the same. He made his way to the registrar, half-expecting a slushie to sting his eyes at any second. Blaine said he would be safe here, and he believed him. Kurt wondered if the cost of security would be too high—no family, no Mercedes, hell, he even kind of missed Rachel, and no Marc Jacobs to boot.

He shook his head, and tried to put on a happy face. This was the start of something new. Might as well try to enjoy it.

While he waited for the registrar, he opened the diary and wrote on the second page:

_Dear Diary,_

_Here goes nothing. Wish me luck!_

Author's note: I was torn after "Special Education" and thinking maybe Kurt's new future isn't going to be as bright as I had hoped (for a glimpse at those now-dubious dreams, you can check out my other story, "Something has changed within me"). So what better way to feel better than to remember how awesome Burt is? Yea, I thought so too. Please review and comment! I'm thinking of continuing this to try and work out Kurt's reactions to everything in "Special Education," so feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
